


how to win the game

by kibou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, welcome to the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a double date gone wrong, at least for kayano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to win the game

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for so long literally i first thought of it 8 months ago. the problem is i am a very unmotivated and lazy horrible little man

Kayano sat alone at a restaurant booth, fearing for her life.

Okay, so she technically wasn't alone, she concluded. No one was sitting beside her, but Nagisa and Karma were sitting across the table from her, completely absorbed in each other. She noted, slightly disgusted, how incredibly their personalities changed when they were together.

Maybe for Nagisa, the transformation wasn’t so shocking, just the regular effect of being in love. The usually kind, but slightly distant and distracted boy had all his attention and affection on Karma, including rubbing his head all over his shoulder. That _was_ unnatural, for Nagisa who usually avoided physical contact with people.

Karma was a complete change. The boy who usually wouldn't give you the time of day, unless it was the wrong time, in order to trick you and mess up your schedule, was staring lovingly at the boy beside him in quiet admiration. When he was alone with Nagisa, Karma tended to just gaze at him, which was downright creepy compared to how he usually was constantly cracking jokes at the expense of everyone around him.

So there at the family restaurant, the scene was set. Through the window, Kayano watched as the setting sun shone amber rays through the clouds, the sky melting into pink and purple hues. She didn't want to check her phone, fearing the worst from her missing half of this double date. As if reading her mind, her phone buzzed beside her. _It’s probably Kanzaki saying that she's finally on her way!!_ she told herself, checking the message. But fate had other plans for her.

 

Today, 8:30 pm

Sorry kayano!!! ): I cant make it i have a fever ))))):

 

“Kanzaki is sick… She can't make it…”

“Oh… That sucks! It’s so weird that she's sick now, even her immune system is perfect usually. I’ve never seen her missing from school,” Nagisa mused. “But you should definitely still hang out with us! The festival is going to be super fun!”

Kayano turned from Nagisa to look at his partner, who under a thinly veiling smile did not share the wish for company. Three’s a crowd, after all. Possibly just to spite Karma, she decided to take up Nagisa’s offer.

 

After a quick dinner, the trio headed over to the nearby fairground. A Ferris wheel and a wooden roller coaster rose above it, saftey lights twinkling like stars in the evening sky.

“Pretty cool, isn't it?” Said Nagisa, desperately trying to alleviate the tension between his two other companions. “Usually you don't see rides like this at festivals. It’s pretty western, eh?”

“Say,” Kayano’s mouth curled up into a smile. “Why don’t we go on the roller coaster first?”

Karma’s shoulders shot up like a cat’s back arching in fear, before Nagisa grabbed his wrist.

“Yeah! Great idea! Come on Karma, let’s do that!!” Karma begrudgingly submitted.

The seats were two people in a row. Karma and Nagisa sat together, attached at the hip as always, and Kayano grabbed a seat alone behind them. As they pulled down the safety bars, she couldn't help but wish Kanzaki was filling up the space beside her… Kanzaki would hold her hand so that Kayano wasn't scared… She would help her out of the roller coaster at the end with a smile, her gentle voice chiming “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

The jolt of the ride beginning to move forward knocked Kayano out of her fantasies. She had been too busy daydreaming to prepare herself for the sharp turns, steep rises and drops, and speed that made her feel like she was traveling like Korosensei. Even more nausea-inducing than the ride itself, was what she had to look at the entire time. Nagisa clung on to Karma, whose arm was wrapped around him. When they got off, Nagisa continued to stick on to Karma, wailing about how frightening that experience was. Karma caressed Nagisa’s head with his hand. “There there, it wasn't so bad, was it?”

It was sickening.

“God!!!! Do the two of you ever stop?!”

The burst from the usually complacent Kayano made the boys stop and turn to her.

“You’re so gross,” she fumed. “Each one of you is more PDA-y then the last! Why not just make it a contest, who can out-PDA the other, huh?!!”

It was at that moment Kayano realized her mistake.

“Kayano.” Nagisa’s wide eyes pierced through her. “Will you judge for us?”

“I- What- No!!! It was a rhetorical question!! Please do not do that!” She panicked.

“It's too late, Kayano-chan,” Karma grinned. “You started it, and we should listen to your suggestions after all…”

Kayano mentally scolded herself for being a fool. She had enticed the competitive spirit of Karma, who refused to lose at anything, ever. And although usually willing to submit to keep the peace, when Nagisa thought it was a battle he could win, he never gave up. And there Kayano was, having made the ultimate mistake.

“Forget it,” she grumbled. “Let’s just go on the Ferris wheel or something.”

The line was short, and the trio all fit into one of the four person carriages. As the wheel began to turn, lifting them up, Kayano saw Karma leaning towards Nagisa. She then proceeded to squish her face against the window for the rest of the ride, no matter what. Any possible fear of heights she ever had no longer mattered. She would do anything to avoid catching a glimpse of whatever the squishy noises across from her were coming from. As they stumbled out of the carriage, a Nagisa whose ponytails were messier than before asked, “Kayano! Who won that round?”

Kayano, whose face was drained of colour, picked at random and to piss off Karma. “Nagisa won.”

“Ohh!! Yay! I did it!”

“What?! That's bullshit! He didn't even do anything!”

“Let's go to the game stands. I want to get out of here.”

First, the shooting range. Karma had some of the best marksmanship in E class, and he knew it. Sending bottles flying, and scaring the living shit out of passersby, He won Nagisa a giant blue bunny plushie nearly as big as him. They asked the stall owner to hold on to it so that they could pick it up later. When it was his turn, Nagisa’s hands shook under the pressure, and he didn’t land a solid hit on a single target. He’d always been more of a knife guy anyways, he defended.

“Who won this round?” Karma sneered.

“Karma won,” deadpanned Kayano.

Second, the basketball hoops. Despite his small stature, Nagisa had decent aim when he wasn't under pressure of playing an actual basketball game. After all, it was a still target. One, two, three baskets in a row. Nagisa won a toy laser gun, and gave it to Karma.

“For the best gunman in the world, so he can protect me!”

Kayano nearly threw up.

Karma didn't let this action fluster him. He scoped the target... took aim… and missed. Without a word, he turned around and sulked for a few minutes.

“So… Uh.. Who won…” Nagisa quietly asked.

“Nagisa won.”

Karma shot back around. “I won't lose next time! Fight me!”

“Calm down, chuunibyou,” Kayano sighed.

“Don't call me that, Forever Flat. Where’s the next battle,” snapped Karma.

“It's not a battle, loser. Seriously-”

Nagisa interjected. “Kayano. Wait.”

Nagisa’s eyes darted to his left, where a booth stood at the corner of the row. The giant plastic ice cream cone on top of it glistened in the fluorescent lights, advertising the goods sold under it. He rushed to pull a handful of money out of his pocket as he scampered over to the ice cream vendor.

“Excuse me, do you have popsicles?” he asked, out of breath from sprinting a whole five meters (maybe more).

“Sure do!” the man behind the counter stated.

“Do you have any cherry flavoured ones?” Nagisa shot back before the man had a chance to list all the flavours.

“Yep! That’ll be, uh, one fifty,” said the man, retrieving the goods from the freezer. Nagisa slammed the change onto the counter, shouted a brief “Thanks,” grabbed the frozen treat and spun around to see Karma and Kayano who had chased after him. Nagisa's eyes shot daggers into Karma’s as the trio continued walking through the fairgrounds. Suddenly, Nagisa stopped in his tracks and peeled the wrapper of the popsicle, revealing a bright red frozen length. Making sure he had locked eye contact with Karma, Nagisa slowly pushed the popsicle past his lips and into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he pushed it deeper, sporadically jerking it out a little bit before sliding it back in. His eyelids fluttered open to confirm that Karma was indeed still looking at him, flushed and shocked beyond belief. However just as Nagisa laid eyes on him, the redhead sprinted back to the ice cream booth.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY BLUE RASPBERRY POPSICLES?!” Karma shouted, frightening the poor guy behind the counter.

“Sorry sir, no, we don't carry that..”

Karma cursed under his breath. “Then… Then an ice cream sandwich will do. Do you have that?!”

“Yes sir! Yes we do!”

Karma slid a 500 yen coin onto the counter, grabbing the sandwich from the man. “Keep the change!”

He ran back to a frightened Kayano and Nagisa, and ripped the wrapper off the sandwich. Ever so gently, he squeezed the ice cream sandwich in one hand, so that the vanilla ice cream pushed out the sides. He turned it sideways and began to lick the excess ice cream sticking out. With careful, slow tongue movements, he lapped at the creamy white substance, and never broke eye contact with Nagisa for a moment.

Nagisa covered his mouth in shock, and Kayano covered her eyes in disgust. This was the tipping point.

“ENOUGH!”

The boys turned around, shocked to hear such a shrill piercing shriek escape from the little figure.

“I’ve fucking had it with you two! I’m going home!”

Nagisa knew an irrational girl’s temper enough to not mention the fact that she had begun this, but Karma innocently asked “Okay, but who won?”

It hadn’t seemed possible to incur the wrath of Kayano more, but Karma succeeded in the impossible once again. In one quick movement, Kayano grabbed Karma’s wrist and jerked it up to his face, covering it in ice cream and crushed chocolate cookie.

“No one wins.”

She stormed off, leaving the fairground and the boys behind.

“I think we pissed her off.”

“Karma…. Let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was the most explicit thing i'll ever write. thanks.


End file.
